


Their Storm

by Archraven



Category: Sotus: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archraven/pseuds/Archraven
Summary: When Arthit is threatened by a new, dark presence on the campus, he finds himself turning to the one person he had been trying to push away. Kongpob.





	1. Arthit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've fallen in love with the Kong/Arthit couple from the Thai series Sotus. I hope I've managed to stay true to their characters! I plan for this work to be around 9000 words with a possible epilogue. 
> 
> This story is set after episode 6.

Arthit hid a smile as the freshmen left the hall. He couldn’t help but be amused at the bitter looks some of them shot him. He supposed it was to be expected - he had just made them squat up and down fifty times. Still, they should be grateful. He remembered his freshmen days, where fifty squats were child’s play.

“Your 0062 is looking at you, Arthit,” Knot whispered into his ear.

Arthit scowled. Since when was Kongpob his? But Knot was right. Kongpob was staring right at him as he left the hall. A small smile played around Kongpob’s lips, which turned into a grin as he caught Arthit’s eye. Arthir glared, but Kongpob wasn’t fazed. If anything, his grin widened, revealing his sharp canines. He only looked away when one of his friends asked something, and soon, had exited the hall.

With a sigh, Arthit relaxed his tense shoulders. Why did Kongpob treat him so casually? Did Kongpob consider himself Arthit’s friend? Arthit shook his head. He couldn’t allow it. He was the leader of the hazing group. There was no way he could be friends with a hotheaded, disrespectful guy like Kongpob.

“Good session, guys!” Arthit clapped his hands together. “Let’s meet again tomorrow.”

The third years dispersed and Arthit was left with Knot, Prem and Bright. They walked through the corridors together, laughing at Prem’s crude jokes. Arthit kept his head down, not saying anything. Kongpob’s grin kept flashing through his mind. What was it that Kongpob wanted? He kept challenging Arthit, seeming to be unhappy with Sotus’s methods, but Kong's actions were soft. His concern when Arthit did the running punishment, the way he brought Arthit’s food to his room, the words he said - _“I think your serious face is kind of cute, P’Arthit.”_

Arthit shook his head vigorously. He absolutely couldn’t fall into Kongpob’s trap. The boy may be charming but he was just winding Arthit up. There was no way Kongpob could actually like him, and there was no way Arthit liked him back. Kongpob was annoying. His handsome face, his soft and strong voice, his dimples when he smiled. It was all annoying.

“Arthit?”

Arthit raised his head to see Knot, Prem and Bright staring at him. “What?”

“You were walking with a weird smile on your face.”

Arthit swallowed hard. “Just thinking about the competition.”

Luckily his friends bought his excuse. They laughed. “That’s right, we’re definitely going to win this year.”

Arthit smiled, high fiving them. The engineering competition was a national one, and this year, it was their university hosting the finals. The campus had been cleaned and decorated thoroughly to prepare for the arrival of other universities’ engineering students. They would be staying for ten days, which was the length of time the competition finals lasted. Each year group had already picked six students to represent.

Arthit couldn’t wait to get started. His university was going to win. He could feel it.

* * *

 

It was midnight by the time Arthit got to his bedroom. He had been working late for the competition, reading up in preparation. He moved to close his window curtains when he saw a movement in the apartment opposite. Arthit looked closer at the opposite room and his jaw dropped.

It was Kongpob, hanging clothes into his cupboard. Arthit gaped. He hadn’t known his room was just opposite Kongpob’s. What sort of coincidence was this?

Now it made sense why Kongpob had been so familiar with Arthit's room. Arthit scowled. How many times had Kongpob watched him? He found his scowl disappearing as he gazed at Kongpob. The boy was speaking on the phone now, grinning at something the other person said. He had a nice smile.

Arthit slapped his cheek. No, he did not just think that. Kongpob did not have a nice smile. Absolutely not.

He closed his curtains, and for the rest of the night, tried not to think about peeking at Kongpob’s room again.

* * *

 

 The next day was busy. Engineering students from other universities arrived in large busses, and were greeted jovially. Arthit spent most of the day showing them their rooms and assigning other third years to help out. The freshmen mostly kept out of the way, busy revising for their exams. 

The sun had just set when Arthit went to his usual restaurant to grab dinner. With the new students, the place was packed and Arthit had to queue longer than usual to get his pink milk order and dinner. The restaurant was too busy so he sat in the empty stands by the field. He had just started to eat when a raised voice reached his ears.

“I said, give us your food.”

Arthit frowned at the scene. At the running tracks, a group of boys surrounded some freshmen girls carrying packed food – Arthit dimly recognised them as May and her group of friends. The boys wore uniform belonging to Nuat University’s third years. The boys must have come for the engineering competition. The leader of the boys was tall, with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He was handsome but the cruel look on his face made him ugly in Arthit’s eyes.

“This is our food,” May said quietly. “We bought it. Please buy your own.”

The ponytailed boy laughed mockingly. “I can see that university students here have no respect for their seniors.”

May’s friend, Praepailin, scowled. “You’re not our senior.”

The ponytailed boy’s face changed instantly, from laughing to a snarl. He towered over Praepailin, his friends moving to block May and the other girl’s exit. Arthit stiffened. These girls were his freshmen, and he wouldn’t stand for them being bullied. Especially by someone who wasn’t him.  He started making his way down from the stands but before he could reach them, a smooth voice rang through the air.

“Get away from my friends please, sir.”

Kongpob stood behind the Nuat University students. He had a small smile on his face, but Arthit knew him well enough by now to know that the smile was deceptive. People needed to look at Kongpob’s eyes to know the truth about his emotions.

The ponytailed boy advanced on Kongpop. “Who are you?”

“My name is Kongpob, sir. I’m a first year student in this university.”

“Tell me, Kongpob. Should you not pay your respects to a senior.”

“We should, sir. But you’re not entitled to take my friends’ food. My university seniors would not pick on a group of girls and ask for their food. They would think such actions as pathetic.”

The ponytailed boy snarled and raised his hand. Fear shot through Arthit, especially at the way Kongpob just stood there with daring eyes. He ran to step in between the ponytailed boy and Kongpob. “Stop.”

The ponytailed boy took a step back in surprise. Arthit glared at him and used his most commanding voice. “I am Arthit, leader of the third years of this university. Violence is not permitted on our campus. You are also not allowed to bully our juniors.”

“Arthit?” The ponytailed boy gave him a long look. “We've met before at previous competitions. I am Dusit, leader of the third years at my Nuat university. I assure you we weren’t bullying your juniors. It is normal in our university for first years to offer their food to third years.”

Arthit clenched his fists. Who did Dusit think he was? A god to be given offerings of food? But he calmed his temper. It wouldn’t do to start a fight – the university’s reputation was at stake. “These girls aren’t your third years, Khun Dusit. Please forgive them. They’re only familiar with this university’s practices.” Arthit signalled for May and her friends to leave, which they hurried to do.

Dusit’s friends moved to stop the girls but they backed away at Dusit’s barked command. Arthit stood his ground as Dusit came to stand in front of him.

“You seem to be a good leader, Khun Arthit. But I don’t like people challenging me.” Arthit grunted as Dusit grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into Dusit’s eyes. They were scarily blank, like a snake’s.

Arthit wanted to punch the taller boy but he held back. He couldn’t do anything that would hurt his faculty’s reputation. Commiting violence could get his group disqualified from the competition, and Arthit wasn’t going to sabotage anything that would ruin his friends’ efforts.

“Don’t touch him.”

Kongpob’s voice sounded different. Arthit had never heard Kongpob put so much anger and hatred into each word.

Dusit snorted, and glanced at Kongpob. “Babies should keep quiet while the adults talk.”

Arthit batted Dusit’s hand off his face and took a step back, just in time to stop Kongpob from striding closer to Dusit. Kongpob’s face was set in stone, with his jaw clenched and eyes hard as flits. He glared at Dusit but stayed by Arthit.

“You should go, Khun Dusit,” Arhit said. “Or I’ll call a teacher.”

Dusit looked at him for a few seconds before smirking. “Okay, Khun Arthit. But you should reign your friend in. He has quite the temper.”

_Hypocrite_ , Arthit wanted to say, but he kept quiet as Dusit moved away with his friends. It wasn’t until Dusit was completely gone did Kongpob speak. His gaze was soft again, though his shoulders stayed tense.

“You shouldn’t have let him disrespect you like that, P’Arthit.”

Arthit snorted. This guy was talking about being disrespectful? “Kongpob, we can’t fight with students from other universities. It’ll make us look bad. Keep your head down for the next ten days.”

Kongpob frowned. “P’Arthit, I feel like they are going to cause problems for you.” His eyes shone with solemn concern.

Arthit stared, confused at why his heart had started racing in his chest. He cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about me. I’m your senior and can look after myself.”

Kongpob reluctantly nodded. “P’Arthit, can you please promise me something.”

“Kongpob, I don’t need to promise you anything – ”

“Stay away from P’Dusit please,” Kong interrupted.

Arthit frowned, surprised by the urgency in his voice. “He’s just another student – “

“He likes you.”

Arthit’s eyes widened. “What?”

Kongpob was serious. “I saw how he looked at you. He likes you.” Something like apprehension flickered across his face, making him look younger. “You don’t like him back, do you?”

“What the hell, Kongpob?” Arthit snapped. “Why would I like him? Why would he like me? Get back to your work.”

“Yes, P’Arthit,” Kongpob said. His sudden smile was blinding. “Please don’t forget the pink milk you left at the stands, P’Arthit.”

Arthit watched Kongpob walk away. It was only when his cheeks started hurting did he realise he was smiling. 

* * *

 

The engineering competition started the next day. There was a separate competition for every year group - first years competed with first years, second years competed with other second years and so on. Everyone was given their first task and they had twelve hours to complete it and present to the judges.  Arthit worked with his group on designing a prototype for an efficient washing machine. They worked the full twelve hours without any water or food, but were ready to present to the judges on time. The judges were in a big theatre, sitting in front of the stage as they waited for each university to present and talk through their prototype.

Arthit waited nervously with his group backstage. He saw that the seats were taken by the first and second year students who had entered the competition. They had already been judged, and Arthit was proud to see that his university’s freshman group had won their round. He peered through the backstage curtains to look at who made up the group. It was Em, Oak, May, Praepilin and –

Kongpob.

Arthit’s eyes widened. How had he not known about Kongpob participating? Something like pride welled up in his chest. Of course Kongpob was good in his studies too. Was there anything the boy couldn’t do?

“Your freshman group was good, Khun Arthit.”

Arthit spun around, shocked to see Dusit standing just in front of him. He took a step back. Dusit looked friendly enough but Arthit didn’t trust the grin on the boy’s face.

“Thanks,” Arthit replied shortly.

“My university would be first place in the rankings right now if your freshman group hadn’t beaten us.”

“Tell your freshman group to work harder next time then,” Arthit said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-“

“I think we got off on a wrong start yesterday,” Dusit said. He walked forward, trapping Arthit against the curtain. “I’m not usually so aggressive.”

Kongpob’s words rushed back to Arthit. _“He likes you”_. Was that really true? Arthit chose his words carefully. “Khun Dusit, you’re standing too close.”

Dusit leaned his head forward till only a hair separated them. He was even more handsome up close, but all Arthit could think of how wrong it felt. Anger flared in him. Who did Dusit think he was to pin _him_ against a curtain? He shoved Dusit away. The look of fury that flashed across Dusit’s face was terrifying, but Arthit ignored it. He rushed back to Knot, Prem and Bright, thankful that they had been too busy double checking the prototype to notice his conversation with Dusit.

His skin crawled from the encounter with Dusit. It looked like Kongpob had been right. But why him? Arthit glowered at nothing. There was nothing special about his face. Why had Dusit suddenly decided to target him?

No one could know, Arthit decided. Everyone would think him a weak boy if word got out that Dusit was interested in him. Arthit felt nauseous at the thought.

Soon, it was time for Arthit and his group to go on stage for the presentation. Everything went smoothly, though Arthit stumbled on his words when he saw Kongpob flash him thumbs up from the seats. The judges were impressed with the prototype but to Arthit’s disappointment, they only placed second. First place went to Dusit’s team. Which meant that Arthit’s university and Dusit’s were tied for first place.

The second task was announced. They had six days to prepare another prototype. It was going to be a complicated one, Arthit thought with a sigh. But he was sure they could do it. He stayed behind after everyone left to clean up the theatre. Prem, Bright and Knot accompanied him, cleaning the seats mostly. Backstage, Arthit sighed as he picked up an empty crisp packet. The next person he caught littering...he’d sentence them to a hundred laps around the field.

“P’Arthit!”

Arthit turned, ignoring the flutter in his chest to see Kongpob striding towards him. “What the hell do you want?”

Kongpob grinned at him. “My group won the first task for our year group, P’Arthit.”

“I know.” Arthit rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t bad. Do just as well in the next round. Understand?”

“You did well too, P’Arthit. I thought you should have won too.” Kongpob beamed at him and moved closer. Arthit refused to take a step back, which meant only an inch separated them.

“You’re too close,” Arthit murmured. He couldn’t look away from Kongpob’s eyes. They seemed neverending, full of emotions too deep for Arthit to interpret.

“So step back,” Kongpob whispered. He licked his lips, his gaze flickering between Arthit’s eyes and mouth.

Arthit swallowed hard. He leaned closer a fraction even as his mind screamed at him to back away from Kongpob. He couldn’t do this. Whatever strange feelings he had for Kongpob, he couldn’t act on them. So why was he leaning in?

“Arthit, are you done?”

Arthit jumped at Knot’s voice coming from behind the curtains. “Almost! I’ll be with you in a second!” He hurriedly stepped away from Kongpob, who looked intensely frustrated. 

“P’Arthit…” Kong tried to step closer again but Arthit just moved back. 

“Kongpob, go back to your room and rest. You’ll be busy from tomorrow onwards.”

Guilt stabbed at Arthit to see Kongpob’s face fall. “Yes, P’Arthit. Good night and rest well.”

Arthit watched him walk away with slow steps. Trying to distract himself from Kongpob’s saddened face, Arthit rejoined his friends. He laughed as Prem and Bright whined at Knot to buy them dinner, but couldn’t shake off the crawling feeling of someone’s eyes watching him. 

* * *

 

The days passed quickly. Arthit gave orders for other third years to make sure students from other universities weren’t bothering the freshmen. Luckily, other universities’ students were too busy preparing their own prototypes to do anything else.

Arthit stayed with his group. Their prototype of a small robot that sang lullabies was impressive and sure to win the third years' competition round. He saw the envious glances their competitors shot at their prototype.

Dusit didn’t approach him again, for which Arthit was grateful. But another person also stayed very quiet. Arthit hadn’t seen Kongpob for five days, and he couldn’t understand why it felt like something was gnawing him from the inside. For some reason, Arthit found himself wondering what Kongpob was doing, what he was preparing for the competition, whether he was eating well. Every night, Arthit gazed at Kongpob’s room from his, wishing that the curtains would open, but they never did.

The night before the judging of the second task, Arthit slowly climbed the stairs to his room. It was well past midnight and his group had just managed to finish adding the last touches to their robot. He was soaked from the heavy rain that poured outside. With a yawn, Arthit moved to open his room door when something cold touched his feet.

His eyes widened to see a plastic bag of pink milk in front of his door. Arthit glanced around but saw no one. He picked the milk up with a smile. Only his friends and Kongpob knew he liked pink milk, and it wasn’t his friends' style to leave presents by the doorstep. Kongpob must have bought it for him.

Warmth rushed to Arthit’s face. A strange happiness erupted in him, and he rushed into his room before anyone could see his grin.

* * *

 

Someone was knocking on his door. Arthit opened his eyes blearily, checking the time. It was two in the morning. With a sigh, he got out of bed. The first thing he noticed was that it was still raining. The second thing he noticed was that Kongpob’s room light was switched on. Arthit peered through his window and frowned to see Kongpob sitting at his table, still studying. It wasn’t good for him to stay up so late.

The knocking at his door intensified, as though reminding him about why he woke up. Arthit rolled his eyes. “I’m coming!” He didn’t have to worry about raising his voice. There were only three other boys occupying the same floor as him, and they were on their holiday.

Arthit opened his door with a glower. “What is it – “

He stared. In front of the door was Dusit and another three Nuat university boys. Fear flickered in Arthit, his instincts warning him that this wasn’t a normal greeting. All the four boys were not only taller than him, they were muscular too. A smirk played around Dusit’s lips that made Arthit stiffen.

“Khun Dusit,” Arthit said, “you shouldn’t be here.”

Dusit’s smirk widened, and Arthit decided he’d had enough. He tried to slam the door shut but Dusit’s foot stopped it from closing. Arthit gritted his teeth and put all his weight into closing the door but Dusit and his friend easily shouldered it open.

“What the hell do you want?” Arthit yelled, backing away from the four boys. “Get out of my room!”

Dusit’s face darkened. He stalked forward, towering over Arthit. “You know, I really liked you, Arthit. I've noticed you since the national engineering competition in our first year. It’s a shame you never noticed me back.”

Arthit’s lip curled. He refused to show weakness in front of this arrogant bully. “I think it a blessing that I’ve never had to notice you. Get out of my room now.” He tried to shoulder past Dusit but was grabbed. Arthit cried out as Dusit twisted his wrist, his grip mercilessly tight.

“You don’t go anywhere until I let you!” Dusit yelled. He dragged Arthit deeper into the room. “Aawut! Get the camera ready.”

Arthit tried even harder to wriggle out of Dusit’s grip. “What’re you doing with the camera! Get off me!”

Throwing all cautions to the wind, Arthit punched Dusit right in the eye. Dusit gasped and fell to the ground. Arthit saw how Dusit’s three friends instantly guarded the door, so he went to the window. His hands shook as he forced the window open but his heart leapt to see Kongpob still studying in the opposite room.

“Kongpob!” Arthit screamed, but the heavy rain drowned out his voice and Kongpob didn’t even stir from his reading. “Kong – “

A strong hand clamped over his mouth and wrenched him into the room. Arthit screams were muffled by the hand, and he heard Dusit order his friend to close the window curtains. Panic clenched around Arthit’s heart. He thrashed in Dusit’s grip and kicked at the other boys trying to get near him.

“Hurry! Get him on the bed!”

Arthit gasped as he was flung onto the bed. He scrambled to stand again but a boy decorated with tattoos pinned him down. Arthit snarled and used his forehead to smash into the boy’s nose. He grinned to hear the howl of pain and to see the tattooed boy leap away with blood gushing from his nose.

“You feisty bitch!”

Someone grabbed Arthit’s shoulders before he could get off the bed and slapped his face with enough force to make him see stars. Through his blurred vision, Arthit saw that it had been Dusit. Dazed from the blow, Arthit couldn’t resist as Dusit flipped him onto his front, pinning his hands behind his back.

Arthit tried harder to escape as he felt cold metal circle his wrists. But Dusit managed to secure the handcuffs easily. Arthit let out a stream of curses at all of them, using words he hadn’t even known he knew. Dusit merely chuckled, running an appreciative eye over Arthit’s body.

Tired and panting, Arthit stopped writhing on the bed and craned his head to see Dusit’s face clearer. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dusit looking at his exposed stomach from where his shirt had ridden up.

“Dusit,” Arthit commanded. “If you don’t let me go now, I swear my faculty will tear you limb by limb.”

“Only if they know, Arthit,” Dusit grinned. He knelt by the bed, a pair of scissors in his hands. “Trust me, you won’t be telling anyone about this. Instead, you’re going to help us win this engineering competition.”

Fear stuck in Arthit’s throat as Dusit drew closer and the other three boys came to stand around the bed. A single gasped out word escaped his throat, “Kong.”

On the table, the cup of pink milk had spilled.   

 


	2. Kongpob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Kong knew something was wrong even before he entered the hall. After all, P’Arthit had summoned the freshmen an hour before the engineering competition judging started for task two. Mutterings of complaint was already underway, especially in Kong’s competition group. Though their prototype of a spy recording camera device was completed, Kong still itched to do some last minute checks and be completely ready for the judging panel. Why was P’Arthit calling a meeting now? If they were late for the judging, they’d be disqualified.

Nevertheless, Kong’s heart fluttered at the thought of seeing P’Arthit again. He had missed the senior intensely for the past few days, and it had taken all he had to stay away from P’Arthit. He knew the third year’s competition group were very busy finishing their own prototype, and he didn’t want to distract P’Arthit.

Still, last night, Kong couldn’t help but leave a bottle of pink milk by P’Arthit’s door.

Kong’s smile fell from his face when he entered the hall. Something was definitely wrong. P’Arthit stood in his normal position at the front of the hall, but he looked different. His whole body was tense, his face stricter than usual while a small bruise decorated his left cheeks. Behind P’Arthit, his friends – P’Knock, P’Bright – looked confused and kept glancing at the clock.

“Hurry up!” P’Arthit barked at the last few students.

Once all the freshmen were seated, P’Arthit glared at them. Kong tried to catch P’Arthit’s eye, hoping to understand why he was so wound up, but P’Arthit seemed to be trying his best to avoid looking at Kong.

“It’s come to my attention,” P’Arthit yelled, “that you have not been on your best behaviour this week. Some of you even got into arguments with other university students!”

Kong frowned. He hadn’t heard of any incidents. In fact, the whole competition was running smoothly with other university students interacting happily with their campus batch.

“All of you – a hundred squats now!”

With a sigh, everyone got started. Kong was too distracted to feel the cramping pain that quickly developed in his thighs and knees. He wondered why P’Arthit was being like this on such an important day. It was out of character, and Kong knew his worries were right upon seeing the concerned looks on P’Arthit’s friends’ faces.

Time rushed by and soon there was only fifteen minutes to go before they had to be at the theatre to present to the judges. Kong panted; sweat trickling down his neck as they all did another fifty squats. He couldn’t understand why P’Arthit was being like this when the third years needed to be at the theatre in fifteen minutes too. He stared at P’Arthit, and saw the way P’Arthit was clenching his fists so tightly, turning his palm completely white. Behind the sternness in P’Arthit’s glare, his eyes seemed conflicted – and almost scared.

Kong’s eyes widened. He had never seen P’Arthit’s scared before. It was one of the reasons why he liked P’Arthit so much – the senior’s strength and hidden kindness. No matter what, P’Arthit was always stoic and determined – which was why it was so fun to see him blush or stutter. 

Nodding to himself, Kong stopped doing the squats and raised his hand. The other freshmen seemed to sigh in relief and sat down.

“0062, Kongpob,” Kong declared himself. “My group needs to be in front of the judging panel soon. We have to go now to get our prototype and be ready.”

“Your request is rejected,” P’Arthit yelled. “Get back to the squats!”

Kong gritted his teeth. “But we have to go now, P’Arthit! You have to be at the judging now too!”

P’Arthit glared at him. “I said get back to the squats!”

Kong glared back, feeling both confused and betrayed. How could P’Arthit jeopardise their chances of winning like this? Especially when they had put in so much work? He debated about walking out by himself and getting to the judges, but decided against it. P’Arthit would never forgive him. Kong returned to the squats, to the disappointment of his team.

Two minutes passed. P’Arthit’s friends started to look anxious and tried speaking to P’Arthit, but he ignored them and just glared at the freshmen. Something important seemed to be going through his mind. It was when there was only ten minutes to go before the judging, did P’Arthit speak.

“Stop.”

The freshmen stopped squatting. Kong gazed at P’Arthit, willing him to let them go. 

P’Arthit pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hand. He sighed. “Just go. Now.”

Kong didn’t wait to confirm. He ran out with his competition groupmates, dashing through the corridors to get their prototype. At the back of his mind, a question still circled. Why had a sad expression flickered through P’Arthit’s face when he let them go?

* * *

 

The competition went well. Better than well – Kong’s group won first place again, and the seniors who arrived a bit later than them, also placed first. It put their university firmly in first place, a position that Nuat University couldn’t beat even if they placed first in the third task. Knowing that his university had already won left Kong in high spirits. He received many congratulatory hugs and words for the rest of the night, and went celebrating with Em, Oak, Tiw and Wad.

“Here’s to us winning!” Em laughed as they chinked their glasses together.

Kong didn’t drink the alcohol, knowing that with classes early morning tomorrow, he’d regret it. But it was fun watching his friends relax and laugh with each other.

“We almost didn’t win because of that sour-faced jerk,” Oak said with a grimace.

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Kong said. He was surprised at the defensiveness in his tone. “P’Arthit must have had his reasons.”

“Like what?” Em asked. “We almost got disqualified cause we were late.”

Kong kept quiet. He had tried speaking to P’Arthit after the competition was over, but P’Arthit was already heading out of the theatre. Kong saw Dusit glaring at P’Arthit’s back, clearly furious at losing the competition. Something had happened between Dusit and P’Arthit. Kong was sure of it. His insides twisted at the thought of Dusit and P’Arthit interacting.

Kong rarely hated people on first sight, but he knew that Dusit was someone to avoid the instant he saw him. There was something about Dusit’s eyes – like a snake’s eyes, with no care for their prey.

It was midnight when Kong and his friends headed home. It rained heavily but the wind was blowing too hard to use an umbrella. Kong tried not to smile each time one of his friends bumped into each other or fell down.

“Kong.” Em staggered and clung onto Kong. “I’m seeing things.”

“What are you seeing?” Kong laughed.

“I see P’Arthit,”Em giggled.

Startled, Kong turned to look at where Em was looking at. Someone sat on the campus bench with their head down, but Kong could tell that it was P’Arthit. His heart twisted to see P’Arthit just allowing the rain to drench him. Something was definitely wrong.

“You go home first,” he told his friends, before hurrying to the bench.

“P’Arthit!”

P’Arthit jumped, startled to see him. Kong was relieved to see the usual frown settle on P’Arthit’s face. “Kongpob. What do you want?”

“Why are you getting wet in the rain, P’Arthit?”

Kong expected a normal dismissive answer. After all, P’Arthit was always pushing him away, seemingly afraid about what their relationship would bloom into. Kong knew P’Arthit liked him back at least a little. He wished P’Arthit would let him into his heart more.

“Just go, Kongpob.”

Kong’s eyes widened to hear the crack in P’Arthit’s voice. “PP’Arthit, please stop pushing me away. I can see you’re upset. Talk to me.”

P’Arthit raised his head and his eyes met Kong’s. His eyes were beautiful, Kong thought absently. Dark and stormy, just like the man himself.

“Kong please – “ P’Arthit drew in a deep shuddering breath. “Just go.”

“I’m not leaving you like this P’Arthit.”

P’Arthit stood up, ready to storm away, but Kong grabbed his arm. To his surprise, P’Arthit leaned into his touch, body violently shuddering.

“P’Arthit!” Kong gasped. “You’re shaking! How long have you been in the rain?”

P’Arthit looked dazed. He mumbled. “I don’t know – since the competition finished, I think.”

“That was five hours ago!” Kong removed his jacket and wrapped it around P’Arthit. “I’ll take you to your room.”

“No. I don’t want to go to my room.”

Kong blinked, confused. “Okay. Let’s go to my room then.”

P’Arthit didn’t resist as Kong ushered him. The walk to his room was thankfully short, but also very silent. Kong was getting worried at the sad frown that rested on P'Arthit's brows.

Kong’s room was warm and he quickly handed P’Arthit a towel. P’Arthit took it with a nod and went into the shower. Kong dried himself and got changed too. He’d shower the next morning instead.

The shower stopped and P’Arthit stepped out with just a towel around his waist. Kong’s mouth went dry and a blush appeared on his face.

“Kongpob,” P’Arthit said impatiently. “Don’t you think I need some spare pyjamas?”

“Here they are, P’Arthit,” Kong handed them to P’Arthit, trying not to let his eye linger on P’Arthit’s smooth skin. He gave P’Arthit privacy to change, only turning around again when P’Arthit was done. Kong grinned. The pyjamas were a bit small but with P’Arthit’s fluffy hair and sulky face, he looked like a teddy bear.

“What are you smiling about?” P’Arthit snapped. He went to lie on the left side of the bed, and leaned his head against a pillow.

“P’Arthit,” Kong tentatively approached the bed. “Can I sleep on the bed too?”

“I suppose,” P’Arthit said shortly.

Kong beamed and switched the light on before getting into the bed. He lay down as close to P’Arthit as possible, without the senior getting angry. “Can you tell me what’s wrong, P’Arthit?”

P’Arthit was silent for a long time before he finally spoke. “Why are you so concerned?”

Kong couldn’t answer. It stuck in his throat. P’Arthit turned onto his side, facing Kong. His eyes were shut but his breathing too normal to be asleep. Long minutes passed. Kong was happy to just lie there, trying to memorise P’Arthit’s face countours.

“Thanks for the pink milk last night,” P’Arthit said quietly.

Kong grinned. “You’re welcome, P’P’Arthit.”

“Now, just go the hell to sleep.”

Soon, Kong had drifted into a light sleep. Sometime during the night, he woke up to see P’Arthit almost cuddling him. Kong made a sleepy note to tease P’Arthit about it later, but when he woke up in the morning, P’Arthit was already gone.

* * *

 

Kong’s answer to why P’Arthit was so sad came at precisely twelve in the afternoon. He was sat in the computer room of their university library, studying with Em, Oak, Tiw, May and a few other classmates. They were just in the middle of writing their reports when everyone’s inbox buzzed with a new email. Automatically, they all checked it.

Kong frowned at the new message. It came from an unknown encrypted sender, and the email was titled “He loves it”. Kong clicked open the attachment and waited a second for it to load. A collection of pictures opened and Kong’s jaw dropped just as yelps of surprise filled the computer room.

He stared at the computer, shock paralysing him. Pictures of P’Arthit filled the screen. Not just any pictures. These pictures showed P’Arthit lying on a bed wearing only his tight black boxers. P’Arthit’s hands were tied behind his back and he seemed to be trying to hide his face. But the camera’s angles captured everything, leaving no doubt about who it was.

Nausea hit Kong. He had fantasised before about P’Arthit waiting for him on the bed, inviting him with a challenging smirk. To see these pictures that showed P’Arthit helpless, with fury and more fear mixed in his eyes, made Kong feel sick. P’Arthit hadn’t consented to these pictures.

A look to the side showed every computer screen filled with the same photos of P’Arthit. Kong clenched his fists to see some of his classmates sniggering, still openly staring at the photos.

“Serves him right,” one classmate said with a guffaw. “Let’s see the jerk try to bully us again. We’ll just print these pictures and stick them everywhere.”

“Shut up!” Kong shouted. Everyone in the room jumped to hear him raise his voice. They looked as shocked to see him angry as they did to see those photos.

Kong strode to the centre of the computer room. “Delete it! Delete the email and the pictures! Now!”

His friends hurried to do so but some classmates looked reluctant. One of them, a boy called Aat, squared up to Kong.

“Why should we?” Aat yelled. “This is the perfect payback to Arthit for treating us like rubbish.”

Kong couldn’t remember ever being so angry. His mother had always commented on how well he kept a lid on his temper, on how he managed to keep calm and challenge those antagonising him with words that hurt. But now, Kong felt as though there was a monster inside him. It tore him inside to see P’Arthit be hurt so badly. He knew P’Arthit would rather run a thousand laps, endure countless beatings, rather than have his pride torn down like this.

“Aat,” Kong could barely recognise his voice, which had turned silky and dangerous. “You will delete those pictures or I will destroy you.” He narrowed his eyes at Aat, who took a step back.

“Yeah,” Aat mumbled. “Fine.”

Kong left the computer room and raced through the corridors. It was too late anyway. The email had been sent to the whole engineering faculty’s students. It was impossible to make sure everyone deleted the email. Kong ached to find P’Arthit and comfort him. Where could P’Arthit be –

Kong stopped by the field. Just meters away, Dusit was laughing about something on his phone with his friends. He looked smugly satisfied.

Kong stared. Everything started fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle. The reason why P’Arthit had been so upset yesterday, why P’Arthit had almost made them disqualified for the competition, why Dusit had looked so angry yesterday.

Everything made sense now.

Before he could think things through, his feet carried him towards Dusit. His anger, his sadness for P’Arthit was plain on his face, and Dusit grinned to see him approaching.

“Kongpob, first year engineering student,” Dusit greeted him, while his friends made faces. “What’s the matter?”

It took everything Kong had not to attack Dusit. “You took the photos of P’Arthit. Then you blackmailed him by saying you would send everyone the photos if he didn’t disqualify my competition group and his. When he let our university win anyway, you sent the email.”

Dusit’s smile was disgusting. The man was handsome, even Kong had to admit that, but all Kong could see was the evilness leaking out of Dusit’s face.

“He tried to call for you when we forced our way into his room,” Dusit laughed. “He opened his window and yelled at the room across from him. I was confused why until I saw you studying in that room.”

Anger vanished, to be replaced by deep regret. Kong felt as though something was biting him from the inside. P’Arthit had yelled for him for help, but he hadn’t heard. Why? Kong bit his lip, feeling tears gather in his eyes. Why was he so useless? He couldn’t even protect the man he…

Dusit leaned forward to whisper into Kong’s ear. “I didn’t get a chance to have my way with P’Arthit that night. But he will come to my room tonight by himself.” He stepped back to wink at Kong. “I wonder what his skin tastes like.”

Something in Kong exploded. He aimed a punch right at Dusit’s eye, putting everything he had into it. Just as the punch was about to connect, someone jerked him away.

Startled, Kong turned around. His eyes widened to see that it was P’Arthit who had stopped him.

“P’Arthit – “ Kong faltered, unsure about what to say. P’Arthit’s face was blank, but Kong knew that inside, P’Arthit was breaking apart. He wanted to pull the senior into a tight hug. Shield him from everyone.

“Come with me,” P’Arthit ordered, not even looking at Dusit. He grabbed Kong’s arm and pulled him along.

Kong tried to resist but P’Arthit’s grip was too strong. They walked through a crowded canteen, and Kong’s heart sank to see the mocking looks some shot at P’Arthit. Many started whispering something behind P’Arthit’s back and some were openly laughing or jeering at him. Kong tried pulling his arm out of P’Arthit’s hand, intent on confronting them, but P’Arthit wouldn’t let Kong go.

They reached an empty classroom. P’Arthit pulled Kong inside and closed the classroom door.

Kong stared at P’Arthit’s face, unable to understand how P’Arthit can look so composed when he felt like crying himself. “P’Arthit.”

P’Arthit heaved a long sigh. “Calm down, Kongpob.”

Kong couldn’t take it. He cried out, “How can I be calm after what Dusit did to you? How – “

“Kongpob!” P’Arthit yelled, and it was enough to silence Kong. P’Arthit swallowed hard and his voice lowered to a whisper. “I’m upset too.”

Kong cursed himself. Of course P’Arthit was strong and mature, and of course, he wasn’t going to show his emotions so freely. He tentatively put a hand on P’Arthit’s shoulder. “P’Arthit, what do we do?”

P’Arthit gave him a small smile. “I’ll carry on as normal. I have nothing to be ashamed of.” His voice cracked but he quickly set his face blank again. “But I need you to keep your head down. Don’t go near Dusit.”

Kong couldn’t stop the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Everytime he thought he knew P’Arthit, the man kept surprising him. And this whole thing wasn’t fair. Why did someone as brilliant as P’Arthit have to get hurt?

“Wait,” Kong said, a thought striking him. “Dusit said you were going to his room tonight. What did he mean?”

P’Arthit looked away. “It’s nothing.”

Kong shook his head and grabbed P’Arthit’s hand before he could move away. “P’Arthit, tell me.”

“It’s none of your business, Kongpob.” P’Arthit sounded tired.

“You can’t go to him!” Kong cried out. “Why would you?“

“I –“ P’Arthit looked at him for a few long seconds before nodding to himself. “I have to go to Dusit.”

Something was poking out from P’Arthit’s pocket – an envelope. Instinct told Kong that it was related and he snatched it before P’Arthit could stop him.

“Kongpob, give it back!”

Kong hurried to the other end of the classroom and opened the envelop. In it was a paper reading “Come to my room at midnight, or these pictures are the next to be emailed out”. Kong gritted his teeth – Dusit was blackmailing P’Arthit with more pictures. He dropped the letter to look at the photos.

Kong stopped breathing.

There were multiple photos of him. _Him_. Showering in the communal bathroom a few days ago when his ensuite shower somehow stopped working. The photos were explicit, revealing Kong’s whole naked body. Kong’s grip on the photos shook. If these photos were sent to everyone, he’d be the laughing stock of the school.

“I got the envelope this morning. I didn’t look at the photos,” P’Arthit said quietly from behind. “Once I glimpsed what the photos showed, I put them away.”

Kong nodded. His heart raced with terror. He couldn’t think straight. These photos couldn’t get out. How would he explain to it to his mother? How –

“Kongpob,” P’Arthit said gently. He turned Kong around and lightly squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll go to Dusit tonight. Those photos won’t be sent to anyone.”

Kong shook his head and clasped P’Arthit’s hand on his shoulder. “No! You can’t! I won’t let you!”

“It’s not the time to be a hysterical child, Kongpob. The teachers aren’t going to do anything if we report it to them, and somehow Dusit will get these photos seen by everyone. His friends probably have copies they could upload at any time. And we can’t go to the police without proof of who took the photos and that Dusit is the one blackmailing us.”

Kong’s lip trembled but he forced himself to remain strong. If P’Arthit could comfort him at such a time, then he had to be strong for P’Arthit too. “No matter what, P’Arthit, I won’t let you go to Dusit. I won’t!” Just the idea of Dusit touching P’Arthit revolted him.

P’Arthit stared at him with surprise. “You’d rather I don’t go to Dusit, and your pictures get sent to everyone in the university?”

Kong met P’Arthit’s eyes, trying to convey his determination and genuineness in his gaze. “Yes.”

“Kongpob,” P’Arthit whispered, “stop playing the hero.”

“I’m not P’Arthit.” Kong stepped closer to the man. “I’m trying to protect a man precious to me.”

P’Arthit broke eye contact and stepped away. “Well, I’m not going to let your photos circulate around the campus.”

Kong nodded. He felt calmer now that he was committed to keeping P’Arthit away from Dusit.  “P’Arthit. I’ve got an idea.”

“An idea?”

Kong thought for a second before grinning. “It’s a really good idea, P’Arthit.”

* * *

 

Two minutes to midnight. Kong and P’Arthit stood in front of Dusit’s room – in an isolated corridor of the furthermost apartment from the campus. They looked at each other with worry.

“You’re sure this will work?” P’Arthit asked.

“Definitely,” Kong said. “I made it myself. Make sure you don’t lock the door, P’Arthit.”

“I’m not an idiot,” P’Arthit scowled.

Kong smiled apologetically even though he felt nauseous with worry. They had spent the whole day in Kong’s room, going over the plan again and again. Kong had noticed that P’Arthit’s phone kept ringing, his friends trying to contact him. But P’Arthit had just ignored the phone, glaring at Kong when he suggested to P’Arthit to pick it up.

“Okay,” P’Arthit took a deep breath and stepped closer to Dusit’s door. He glanced at Kong. “You’ll be here, right?”

“Of course,” Kong nodded. He slipped into the cupboard in the corridor and peeked through the tiny gap of the cupboard door.

P’Arthit knocked on Dusit’s door. Kong clenched his fists to see Dusit opening the door with a smug grin.

“I’m here,” P’Arthit said sharply. “So delete all of Kong’s pictures now.”

Dusit laughed the sort of laugh Kong imagined from a serial killer. “We’ll delete the pictures after the night is over.” He grabbed P’Arthit and tried to pull him in. P’Arthit wrenched Dusit’s hand off.

“I can walk myself,” P’Arthit said icily. He walked in and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kong hurried out of the cupboard. He slowly opened Dusit’s door, relieved to find it unlocked. How had P’Arthit managed to distract Dusit from the fact that he hadn’t locked the room door?

Kong peeked through the door’s gap and his heart sank. P’Arthit was kissing Dusit, his hands cupping Dusit’s face. It was a passionate kiss and Kong had to force himself to stay still despite his mind screaming at him to tear P’Arthit away from Dusit.

Calm down, Kong scolded himself. Obviously P’Arthit was kissing Dusit to distract him from the unlocked door. Kong sighed. But why did it feel like someone had stabbed his heart upon just seeing P’Arthit kiss another.

“Enough.” P’Arthit pulled away from Dusit. “I want to get this over with quickly.”

Dusit looked slightly dazed from the kiss. “We have all night. That’s the deal.”

P’Arthit glared at Dusit. “You spread pictures of me through that email.”

Dusit shrugged. “You should have disqualified yourself and your freshman from the competition when I told you to. It’s your fault.”

“My fault that you forced your way into my room and took those shameful pictures of me? My fault that you’re now blackmailing me to make me sleep with you cause you took those pictures of Kong naked?”

Dusit picked up a beer bottle and took a slug of it. “That’s true. It wasn’t hard to take those pictures of Kong. He was half asleep from working so hard for the competition.” He stared at P’Arthit with hungry, hooded eyes, like a snake waiting to pounce. “Now, take off your clothes.”

P’Arthit scoffed. “No.”

Dusit frowned warningly. “What do you mean by “no”? I know you care for that freshman boy. If you don’t listen to me, his pictures will be leaked online.”

P’Arthit grinned at Dusit, his normal cocky grin. He turned over his gear necklace to show a small black box stuck on behind it. On the box, a red light flashed. “This is a spy recording device my freshman group made for the competition. It has just recorded everything you said.” P’Arthit winked at Dusit. “I’ll be taking it to the police, and the police will be deleting all your pictures.”

Kong smiled at the look of terror on Dusit’s face, but his smile dropped when Dusit snarled and charged straight at P’Arthit.

“Give me that!” Dusit yelled.

P’Arthit backed away but Dusit aimed a kick that connected with P’Arthit’s stomach. P’Arthit collapsed with a gasp, clutching his stomach. He curled up, trying to stop Dusit’s hand from grabbing his necklace.

Kong ran into the room and used all his strength to grab Dusit’s collar and shove the man away from P’Arthit.

“P’Arthit!” Kong knelt by the coughing P’Arthit. “Are you –“

He didn’t get to finish the questions. Strong hands wrapped around the back of his neck, twisting him up and pushing him into the wall. Kong’s head bashed against the wall and the burst of pain was enough to make him sink down. He gasped as hands again wrapped around his neck, this time tighter. Kong choked as Dusit strangled him with a demented grin. He couldn’t breathe. His vision started to dim, his eyelids starting to close as he starved from oxygen.

“Get off him!”

P’Arthit’s bellow barely reached Kong’s ears. The pressure choking his throat disappeared, and Kong blinked his eyes open a few seconds later. His eyebrows rose to see Dusit passed out on the floor, blood trickling from his mouth. P’Arthit stood over Dusit, his face set with determination and his knuckles bloody.

Kong laughed hoarsely through his bruised throat. “P’Arthit, remind me to never annoy you.”

P’Arthit’s gaze softened as he looked at Kong. “You always annoy me, 0062 Kongpob.”

Kong merely laughed again, and he thought that the answering rueful grin across P’Arthit’s face was the one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

* * *

 

Everything happened too fast for Kong to really follow. He and P’Arthit called the police, who quickly arrived on scene. They were two female officers who Kong liked instantly from their stern stances and honest faces. After listening to their story and watching the evidence, one of the ladies arrested Dusit while another searched through Dusit’s computer. Dusit, who had regained consciousness soon after, turned out to be a rat as he listed all his friends’ names who had been involved in assaulting P’Arthit.

“We’ll take Dusit to the station with us for questioning.” The police officer said to P’Arthit. “And we’ll call for back up to arrest all his friends too. They won’t be arrested for long – but we can build a case with the evidence we find on their computers and phones. It’ll probably result in them being expelled from university at the very least.”

P’Arthit nodded with a shrug. “As long as you make sure Kong’s pictures all get deleted in the end.”

The police officer nodded. “Don’t worry about that. And I’ll contact your university’s head to ensure all your pictures are deleted off the system too.”

“Thank you.”

Kong could only nod and mumble a thank you as well. He hurried after P’Arthit, who headed towards the university. Luckily most students were asleep, so there weren’t too many inquisitive eyes looking as to why the police was in their campus. Kong walked next to P’Arthit, just by the running lines of the field.

“P’Arthit?”

“What?”

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Kong asked. His neck still ached from Dusit’s strangling, but he was worried that Dusit’s kick to P’Arthit’s abdomen had injured something.

“I’m not a baby, Kongpob. I’m fine.”

Silence fell again. Kong cleared his throat. “I think you should speak to your friends, P’Arthit.”

P’Arthit stopped, and Kong almost walked into his back. “I can’t face them. I’m too embarrassed.”

Kong side stepped to stand in front of P’Arthit. He could understand the man’s fear. And if those had been his pictures, he didn’t know what he’d do either. P’Arthit gazed at the floor, not meeting Kong’s eyes.

“Your friends are the ones you need to be with at this time,” Kong said clearly. “They will defend you, they will protect you, and help you up when you feel down. That’s what a friend is. I think you have nice friends, P’Arthit. But if they don’t do all that, remember that you will always have me.”

Kong congratulated himself as P’Arthit smiled.

“Kongpob, is your neck okay?” P’Arthit asked. He reached out to check Kong’s neck, his hand lightly touching the bruises. “I know I’ve wanted to strangle you sometimes but this looks like it hurts.”

Kong stood as still as a statue. Warmth had rushed to his face, and his heart raced to feel P’Arthit’s fingers on his neck. “P’Arthit – “

“Arthit!”

It was P’Knot, and P’Prem and P’Bright, rushing towards them. P’Arthit instantly stepped away fom Kong, startled and apprehensive. P’Prem reached them first.

“Where have you been all day?” P’Prem yelled. “Why were you speaking to the police? Who were the ones who took those pictures of you? Tell me! I’ll break their necks!”

“I’ll help!” P’Bright said with a laugh.

P’Knot looked at P’Arthit with concerned eyes. “You should have come straight to us, idiot.”

P’Arthit gazed back at them, and Kong could tell he was both relieved and happy. Kong forced a smile, wishing that he’d had more time to be alone with P’Arthit, and stepped away from them all. “I’ll be on my way back to my room, seniors. Good night.”

He was around ten metres away when footsteps echoed behind him. Kong turned, surprised to see that it was P’Arthit while the others waited in the same spot as before.

“Kongpob,” P’Arthit said with a scowl. “Get to your room safely, and be there for tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Yes, P’Arthit,” Kong smiled. Why was it that the more P’Arthit scolded him, the more affectionate it sounded?

“And,” P’Arthit glanced away. “And I wanted you to know. There was a reason…um, a reason why Dusit chose to target you.”

Kong stared blankly. What was P’Arthit trying to say?

P’Arthit scowled even more. “Dusit mentioned it.”

Kong’s eyes widened. _“What do you mean by “no”? I know you care for that freshman boy. If you don’t listen to me, his pictures will be leaked online.”_

Kong moved before he could think. He grabbed P’Arthit into a tight hug, trying to transfer everything he felt through the hug. For a second, he thought that P’Arthit was going to push him away, but P’Arthit’s arms slowly rose to hug him back.

“I’ll see you soon, Kongpob,” P’Arthit said. He let go and ran back to his friends, playfully trying to hit P’Bright who was teasing him about his exposed birthmark.

Kong watched P’Arthit go with a smile. A cold wind blew, chilling Kong’s skin.

So why did he feel so warm on the inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave me your comments about this chapter! Was there anything you liked or didn't like? 
> 
> Haha, I'm not sure if I should write another short epilogue to this story or leave it as it is. 
> 
> And why is Kong and Arthit so cute together?!!! XD Can't wait for the next Sotus episodes!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Please comment! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please share your thoughts! - anything you liked or didn't like or anything you think I can improve on! It really motivates me to write faster! 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Kong's point of view. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
